Bleach: Rise of the Hollows
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Atra Umbra, the last of a group of Native Americans known as Spirit Warriors. He is after revenge against his older brother Raven Umbra, who became a Hollow and massacred his town. After learning of Aizen's defeat, and the hero known as Ichigo gaining his power back, he decides to head to Japan. There he will befriend several factions, as his brother creates an army of Hollows.
1. Introduction

_Okay I decided to do this to get rid of my writers block. I have decided this will focus on two original characters. Atra Umbra, who is a Spirit Warrior, which have all of the Shinigami powers, except they are Native American. His older brother is an Espada by the name Raven Umbra, who once was the strongest hollow. Atra wants revenge, and Raven wants a world ruled with Hollows. Anyways please enjoy._

* * *

Blood that's all he could smell. A boy the age of twelve could only stare in horror, as he watched the fires consume his tribe. "It's too bad this had to happen little brother." a man with dark black hair said. He stared at the boy who had tears welling up in his eyes. It didn't make since, his older brother was suppose to be one of the good guys. The guarding who after becoming a Hollow, was devouring Hollows, and keeping his tribe safe. He had shown kindness to him when he was a Vasto Lorde. Yet this was't his brother.

Tears began to spill from his face, and his older brother just looked on with disgust. "Atra you're pathetic. Are you sure you are my younger brother?" He asked. The one called Atra couldn't stop crying. "Why?! Why Raven?!" Atra asked. His older brother, Raven, gave a cruel smirk. "It should be obvious, because I had no more need for these powerless Humans." Raven told him. It felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice watch on Atra. He felt completely numb. He still remember when Raven had died, because he had saved him form a Hollow. Then he remembered when he met Raven as a Vasto Lorde.

Atra had heard tales of how Spirit Warriors were able to become an instant Vasto Lorde, because of their immense Spiritual power, and also their ancestors devoured Hollows to gain their long lives and power. Atra bit his lower lip, blood coming up from the wound. He stared at the ground, thoughts swarming around in his head. "Don't worry Atra, I have nothing against you, in fact you're my dear younger brother." Raven said in a soft sincere voice that calmed Atra down somewhat. Then Raven's smile became even larger. "However I have no need for weak trash that will drag me down." His voice became cold, and Atra shivered.

Suddenly Atra felt a hand on his chin. He was forced to look up into his older brother's red eyes which now seemed like the richest of red wines. More tears spilled from Atra's face. Raven grabbed his arm, and pulled his sword out. Angel wings covered the hilt, and the white blade reflected the fire. Atra suddenly felt a burning searing pain from his right shoulder. He gave a high pitched scream, and Raven dropped Atra's right arm. He sighed, and suddenly a door opened behind him. A man in white robes stepped out, and Raven turned to look at him. "Aizen, I thought I told you to wait for a bit." He said. Aizen didn't say anything at first, only looking at the devastation, and destruction that Raven brought. His eyes lowered down to Atra who was by now shivering.

He could feel the Spiritual Power coming off of him in waves. It was dark, and the same as his own in feeling, no it was the same as Raven's. Raven's eyes narrowed at him, and Aizen blinked as the Vasto Lorde got in front of the severely injured boy. "Leave and let me deal with my darling younger brother. After all you arrived early." He told Aizen. Aizen gave a low smirk as he saw Raven's Spiritual Power become slightly warmer. "Of course, just hurry up. We don't have all day." Aizen ordered. Raven nodded.

He walked over to Atra who was now pressed against the ground, curled up in a ball. He was shaking and whimpering, and Raven was suddenly reminded of an injured frightened puppy. A sadistic smile came to his face, but it was betrayed by the sadness showing in his eyes. He gently placed the tip of his sword to Atra's back. Atra froze, and suddenly screamed again, as he felt the blade begin to cut his back open, deep enough to leave a scar that would last forever. Raven silently worked on creating a symbol. Soon he pulled the blade out, and swung it. The blood flew off it, and Raven turned to leave. "Let's go." He told Aizen. They left, and Atra was left by himself, bleeding.

He felt a darkness begin to consume his soul, and suddenly everything went black, but then changed the ruined streets of a city. Atra stared in disbelief at this. _**'Why do you weep boy?' ** _A voice asked. It's tone was both masculine and feminine making it hard to tell which gender it belonged to. Atra turned to the sound of the voice, to find another child his age. This child had long black hair, and had wolf eyes. Their clothing made it impossible to tell they were male or female, seeing as they were wearing a kimono. Yet Atra had a feeling that they were a boy.

Atra suddenly remembered the question, and tears came to his eyes. He didn't know what this feeling was he had. Only one word came to his mind. _'Betrayal.' **"Do not weep boy. I have come because I'm your Zanpaktou, and will forever be yours. Though without your right arm, you can not wield me. However, I will become your arm. My name is Kuroyami Urufu." **_Kuroyami Urufu said. Kuroyami was looking at him. Atra smiled brightly, and everything went dark.

When he awoke he looked at his right arm. It was there, but diffrent. A black fingerless glove covered his hand. His right arm also seemed to radiate power, and all he could do was stare wide eyed. Then his eyes narrowed, and he looked up at the sky. _'You will pay Raven! I will make sure to kill you!' _He thought viciously.


	2. Chapter One

_Hey sorry it took me so long to post. I just haven't been feeling it you know. Anyways I really hope you enjoy this, and review. It going to be one of my bigger projects, and so I hope that you like it. Also a side note, I'm not abandoning any of my stories._

_I swear Atra's theme should be Bad Apple. I don't know why but it seems to fit with him. Atra is trapped completely by his hatred. _

_Disclaimer: Read Introduction_

* * *

It was raining heavily. The sound of rain hitting against the train window filled the area. Lightning lit up the dark cloud covered sky, and was followed by the loud boom of thunder. "Now arriving at Karakura Town, please make sure you gather all your items." A female voice filled the train's hull. A boy looked out the window. He wore a black sleeveless vest with a hood on it. Underneath that was a white long sleeved shirt. He wore blue denim jeans, and had on black red shoes. His black hair was long and, and reached his lower back. The train slowly came to a stop in front of a slightly run down train station. The boy got up, and grabbed his bag.

He then walked out raising his hood with his right hand, which had a black finger less glove on it. It seemed to radiate power. When he stepped off into the train station, he looked around. Japan was strange compared to America. He sighed looking around. Slowly his eyes close, and when he opened them they seemed to be glowing. Suddenly the spiritual pressure seemed to be almost crushing as he let some of it out. He slowly walked out of the station into the rain.

He could feel eyes stalking him, and he smiled. He walked down the abandon street. When he was sure he had it's attention, he quickly flashed stepped. It wasn't long before he appeared at a graveyard. Suddenly a claw came down, and dust raised up. A creature stood there. It was on it's back legs, and looked like a mixture between a frog, snake, and monkey. It's face was covered by a bone like mask.

"Hehehe! You lose!" The thing said, in an insane tone of voice. "Sorry afraid not." The boy said. The dust settled to reveal the things claw was blocked by his right hand. "What's this? I've never seen somebody with this type of power. Oh, I'm going to have so much fun!" It quickly jumped back, and the boy sighed. Suddenly it seemed as if his spiritual power just vanished. The thing looked confused. It looked as if the soul had completely disappeared.

The boy appeared behind the creature his eyes glowing with hatred. He raised his right hand, and quickly brought it down on the thing. It howled in rage. Quickly it's claws came to the side, but the boy had already vanished. He appeared on top of the things head. He was about to bring his fist down on it, but a claw suddenly pierced his body. He coughed up some blood, and grind his teeth together.

His eyes seemed to get a crazed look in them. His right hand became black like a claw as he gathered negative spirit energy. The things claw was still inside him, and he gripped it. Quickly he brought his right hand down cutting its arm off. A smile began to form on his face, and he flashed stepped off the things head. It was enraged and screeched pulling several graves out of the ground.

The thing charged at him, and the boy stood his ground. "I WILL KILL YOU! KILL YOU!" It screeched. It suddenly lunged, and the boy smirked. He used a modified version of flash step, called spirit step. He quickly brought his right hand to the side, cutting the things legs off. He then vanished again, and cut it's remaining arm off. The thing stood there. "What the hell are you?!" It questioned. The boy only smirked. "Me, I'm the last of my kind. The predator towards you damn Hollows. My name is Atra Umbra." Atra raised his arm up, and suddenly the Hollow became engulfed in negative spirit energy. It screeched, and then vanished into black mist.

Atra stared at the grey cloud covered sky. "What a wast of time." He said to no one in particular.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain orange haired teenager was walking back home. He was carrying an umbrella, and a bag of grocery. Ichigo, sighed as he entered his house. "I'm home." He said, taking his shoes off at the front door. He sighed looking around. Everybody was out right now. As he went to the kitchen to put everything in the fridge, he felt the spiritual pressure in the air increase slightly. He quickly turned around, to find Rukia standing there. She had a disturbed look on her face.

Ichigo was silently wondering what was up with Rukia. He had never seen her look this disturbed. "Ichigo, have you been hunting Hollows recently?" She asked. Ichigo stared, again wondering what was wrong. "No, why?" He questioned. He started putting things in the refrigerator. "That's disturbing then. Recently Hollow activity has dropped significantly. The Hollows we have been getting to seem to be on edge, even scared." She told him.

Ichigo nearly dropped the milk when he heard that. He quickly turned around to look at her. "Wait isn't that a good thing?" He questioned. Rukia shook her head. "No. There is a build up of Negative Spiritual Energy." He stared at her blankly. She sighs, irritated. "Honestly Ichigo. Negative Spiritual Energy is a very dangerous Spiritual Energy. It can only be used by the darker parts of the soul. Greed, hatred, pride, etc. NSE can only be used by Witches, and Spirit Warriors. Though the Spirit Warriors were wiped out by a very strong Hollow who used to be one of there members. So it has to be a Witch." Rukia explained. Ichigo nodded. He still didn't know how it could be so bad.

Rukia as if reading his mind, growled in her throat. "Those who use NSE, are like a ticking time bomb. If they lose control of those emotions, the Spiritual Pressure is great enough to crush every bone in anybody unlucky enough to be nearby." They both grimaced at the thought of that. "So, if I see anybody suspicious, I should apprehend him, and bring him to the Soul Society." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded, and then left. Ichigo only sighed. He then turned and began putting everything away.


End file.
